Century Smurf
"I've only smurfed for several years, and yet it's like I smurfed for much longer than that. When Vanity was born, so was I. When Vanity met Empath, so did I. In fact, everything Vanity ever smurfed in his life, so did I. When he smurfed a mirror that had a reflection that smurfed to life, so did I...until the moment I realized that I was the reflection that smurfed to life." Century is a Smurf character who is part of the Empath: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History He is the mirror clone of Vanity Smurf who was created when lightning had struck his mirror in "The Hundredth Smurf". As a clone he has all of Vanity's memories, including his first meeting with Empath, up until the point when he was created. Because of this, Century believed that he is the original Vanity and that Vanity himself is the reflection come to life, until Century was kicked out of Vanity's house and realized that he was the reflection come to life. This created some confusion with Empath when he first met Century (who was so named because he was technically "the hundredth Smurf") until Vanity had straightened out the whole matter. Because Century possessed the same memories as Vanity, he also was affected by the Auld Lang Syne Spell which made the memories of Vanity's parents become real to him as well, though they were initially confused by the presence of two Smurfs that were both Vanity Smurf. Personality While still possessing the narcissism of his "brother" Vanity, Century is more of a fighter than a lover and is willing to show it to whoever wants to challenge him. Century's fighting skills came about when Papa Smurf was casting for roles in the production of The Adventures Of Robin Smurf. Vanity was chosen as the lead role of Robin Smurf, but because Vanity was afraid of swords, he had turned to Century for help. Century then trained with Duncan McSmurf and discovered that he had a natural talent for swordplay which Vanity altogether lacked, so Century was cast as Robin Smurf along with Vanity, appearing only in scenes where swordplay was involved. Very few Smurfs who saw the production ever really knew the difference between Vanity and Century on stage. Brainy, however, who played the role of Prince John, was less than pleased to discover this revelation when, at the fight scene with Robin Smurf near the end of the story, he ended up with Century in Vanity's place as Robin Smurf. Like his brother, Century tends to be a favorite target of the corrupted cherub Eros. Role It is assumed that Century plays the same role as Vanity does in being a beautician, although his particular tastes differ from those of his brother, nor does he operate his own boutique like Vanity does. For the most part, he trains as a fighter with Duncan and Empath, hoping to use his skills in adventures, and spars with Fencer in the sport of fencing, enjoying the more elegant style of physical confrontations rather than using brute strength or force. Appearance The only way Vanity and Century could be told apart from each other is the placement of the flower in their hats: while Vanity normally wears a flower on the right side of his hat, Century wears his on the left side. For Smurf medics, Century is the only Smurf whose internal organs are reversed (for example, where a Smurf's heart would normally be on the left side of the chest, Century's is on the right side). Generally, like Vanity, Century would also carry a hand mirror, though he would not have it present while he is busy practicing with or using his quarterstaff. Voice Actor(s) Given that he is a clone of Vanity Smurf, he would probably be voiced by Mark Meer, who is more commonly known for his voice of the male Commander Shepard in the Mass Effect videogame series, using a voice similar to that of Jethann the elf prostitute in Dragon Age II. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Century Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs